


Sweet Wrapper

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 第三人称乙女向 星芒节 R18





	Sweet Wrapper

**Author's Note:**

> 第三人称乙女向 星芒节 R18

Sweet Wrapper

 

光之战士忽然提出要奥尔什方带她去战争神殿，而那位善良的骑士自然不会拒绝心爱的少女在星芒节时向自己提出的请求。

他们骑着陆行鸟离开巨龙首营地，两个身影并列者穿行在雪原之上，奥尔什方感到视线中有什么白色的东西隐约，转过头去望着光之战士，却正瞧见少女修长的手指在胸前的绒毛中穿插摆弄的可爱样子。

那绒球是星芒节衣服上最普通不过的装饰，每到这个季节，大街小巷随处可见点缀着这样的白色毛球的红色棉袄。伊修加德人相信下雪的星芒节会为来年带来好运，所以喜欢用白色的皮毛或是棉花做成毛球，装饰在火红的衣服上汇聚在人海中就仿佛是永不融化的雪，寄托着人们对星芒雪夜美好的向往与憧憬。

后来寒冬彻夜间降临，伊修加德飘雪的冬日夺去无数生命，带来诸多痛苦。可就仿佛上天有意与人为难般，冬日里变得再常见不过的雪花总是喜欢错过它最被期待的星芒节。有时落雪从月初便始纷纷扬扬，等到了星芒节就顿时收敛起锋芒，安安静静地将天空让给太阳，看似慈悲体贴地忽略大家的愿望。

许多年都是如此，许多事都是如此。命途和天运总是不会轻易遂人愿，而地上的人们也并不肯随波逐流接受那翻云覆雨手的摆布。就比如这小小的毛球，柔软又无害，哪怕只是过次白色星芒这样的小小愿望，却也代表着某种乐观坚韧与期盼。

是的，星芒节来了，伊修加德许多人身上都点缀着这样的毛球，奥尔什方每年都会从穿得毛茸茸的人群中穿过，他见过无数人胸前点缀这样的装饰，却只在光之战士穿上那件红色棉袄时感到心跳的节奏慢了半拍又跳快了几下补上漏掉的节奏。

名为光之战士的少女察觉到奥尔什方有意无意地朝这边看着，白皙的脸蛋上泛起红霞，却并没有表现出任何扭捏。早在他们成为恋人前，那位骑士便时常对她报以灼热的目光，而她也大方地回应了对方和自己的感情。

此后的一切发生得顺利成章，他们相互告白，倾吐爱意，彼此拥有。光之战士总是忙着处理各种各样的事情，而奥尔什方也肩负着巨龙首的责任，他们并没有多少时间浪费在欲说还羞与欲拒还迎上。

“这就是战争神殿吗？”光之战士站在刻画着哈罗妮女神标志的石头下仰望着上方熠熠生辉的钟乳石。她曾在利姆萨·罗敏萨拜访过海边的利姆莱因圣石，也曾在恬静路营地附近的湿地中跪在比尔格圣石前祈祷，她见过许许多多的圣石……却是第一次见到倒挂高悬在头顶上方的圣石。淡淡的银色光辉自头顶上方洒落，仿佛是光辉四射的落雪，美丽而冷冽，慈悲而至高，像是河流结冻的灵魂飞流直下，落在他们二人身上。

然后不知道谁先开始的，私密空间与神圣领域交汇中诞生某种既私密又神圣的情绪，由一个火星般的轻吻点燃，然后瞬间如满天烟花绽放，铺满整个天际，燎原至全身各个细胞，寒意被渴望驱散，再没有什么能够阻挡他们紧紧相拥。

“战争神保佑我们相遇，而今她也将乐于见证我们的爱情。”光仰躺在密石自上而下的银色光芒中，奶油般柔滑的皮肤上光泽温润，看起来美丽又圣洁，银色的那只眼睛里如雪花千万片飘落，淡蓝色的那只里则盈着整个天河的星子光芒。

奥尔什方原本还有些犹豫，正直的骑士从未想过在两人的床榻之外的地方做这种事情，尽管嘴里有时会说些奇怪的话，他本质却是有些恪守传统的人，总是把床榻想成安放心爱少女的神龛，是供奉爱意的圣殿。

但如果光之战士牵着他的手，那么无论去哪他都会随行而至，哪怕是登天极峰，哪怕是悬崖地底。所以他只在眼前的少女伸手暗示性地解开他锁子甲的搭扣时愣了愣，便很快又因对方的坦然而没有了顾虑。

福尔唐家的骑士俯下身去在光之战士的嘴角印下轻吻，旋停即走地顺着少女的脸颊移动到颧骨下方那深藏笑靥的粉色云霞，柔和色蜜桃色浮现在白皙的皮肤上，让亲吻带着甜蜜与水润的芳香，仿佛在亲吻着泥土下埋藏的春天。

他的唇在少女的耳畔温柔逗留，齿间说着含混不清的情话，像是在喃喃自语自己的爱意，又像是在对恋人耳语衷肠，亦或者是两者的共鸣，双倍的令人面红心跳。

光之战士的呼吸急促了起来，奥尔什方的吻浅尝辄止得礼貌，却让她开始预先想象接下来会发生的事情，过往的起承转合留在身体里的深刻记忆让那蓝发的激情共舞者每一寸动作都变成再明显不过的暗示，即使所有的触碰都还只停留在表面，少女已经开始感到春潮自深处泛滥。

“唔。”率先被侵入的是奥尔什方，光之战士转头吻上了他，吻得深入内里，灵活的小舌头主动探索着骑士温热湿润的原野，然后又如舞宴上落下扇子的含羞少女，引着对方言沿着自己的退却所留下的空间追寻而来。

奥尔什方的手伸向少女的胸部，带着薄茧的手指最先触碰到的是那柔软毛绒的圆球，星芒节礼服上点缀的白狐毛，他从来没有在它们身上发现过如此令人着迷的吸引，就像是他从未对其他女性动过心那样，这是众多与光之战士联系在一起才具有意义与可能性的事情。

那绒球被他摸得汗湿又黏糊，最后变得不软也不蓬松，光之战士轻哼一声从他手里抢过一塌糊涂的毛球，抬手便解开了上衣的扣子，露出毛球原先所在的安放之处下面，两个更加饱满鼓胀的球体，没有温暖的毛皮覆盖，摸起来却更加温热，搓弄之下之后，便灼热得烫手，红霞浸染出雪白的皮肤表面似火燎原。

“都被你玩得湿乎乎的了。”光撅着小嘴语气不满地说，尽管被那么多传说与期望的外衣包裹着，少女撒娇的时候跟普通的少女并没有区别，就连那眼睛若有若无的轻翻都看起来跟街上任何撒娇的女孩无异。可普通对光之战士而言正是最难得的特质，让她在成为英雄阁下的同时也保留着作为普通人的喜怒哀乐。

“继续下去的话还有别的地方也会变得湿乎乎的。”奥尔什方在埋在光脖颈的深吻中抬起头来，微笑时蓝色的眼睛如天空般万里无云，他说完又重新附身下去，却将火热的嘴唇移到了更下放的位置，描摹着少女锁骨的轮廓，而后是胸部。

少女在奥尔什方的唇落到中间那点时不由自主地轻吟，朦胧地吐出些意义不明的声音，却发现那吻并没有真正触及中心，只是在边缘摩擦着那些细小的颗粒。鼻腔里呼出的气流吹拂中间硬挺的小珠，让那殷红色的峰尖突兀着在空气中如火山般自己发热，仿佛欲望和焰火都是凭空生成的般。

她渴望被触摸，被含弄，被抚捻，唇齿表达渴望的方式不是声音，而是上牙轻咬下唇，将那饱满的唇瓣咬得红润水灵，逐渐明显的喘息声自其中夹杂而出，随着嘴唇的开合与牙齿的收放排列出随意却又暗示明显的频率。

奥尔什方不忍心她将自己咬疼，低头覆上自己灼热的吻，用自己厚实的唇隔开她的牙齿与嫩唇，抚慰着她的那两片柔软，又接受着来自坚硬的砥砺。他喜欢光的犬齿掠过唇边的微微刺痛与麻痒，就像是只美丽可爱的猫咪在与他嬉戏，却又不完全相同，带着些别样的情趣和两厢摸索出来的喜好。

他最终满足了少女的渴望，拇指掠过正中那两粒红樱桃，指腹的薄茧轻轻剐蹭着带来无边的快感，如同积累到最顶峰的洪流一触即发，他重重地按下去，如同触动了泄闸的开关。少女在他身下剧烈地颤抖着，如有阵寒风刮过秋天的落叶般震颤，又渐渐平息如水波荡漾过荷塘，晚香阵阵。

光之战士在高潮到来时不自觉地抬起腿缠紧了奥尔什方的腰部，像是担心他会放开似地整个身子都深深地埋进了恋人的怀抱里。她是在下面的位置，所以这么做的时候整个身子都弯起来了。她在那无法自控的时刻将自己的下身隔着尚未褪尽的布料在对方身体上紧紧地摩擦着，主动积压着前端快感的源泉。

“就这样好了。”奥尔什方止住光之战士想要干脆将衣衫全部解除的手，他担心这里太过寒冷，冰雪冻伤少女的皮肤，就算她再怎么坚强无所谓，英雄阁下也是会受伤会疼痛的，奥尔什方羞愧于没有能力替她抵挡所有的困苦，只希望她跟自己在一起时能够多少免除些风霜的困扰。

他想像一名骑士那样去守护眼前的少女，即使她有着无可比拟的力量，他也希望她最好不必用到它，至少不需要每时每刻都剑拔弩张，英雄也该有休息的时候。

即使隔着衣服少女也觉得地上有些凉，她的外套前襟已经全部解开，胸前的裂缝延伸一路到底，露出她柔美身姿的全部曲线与凹凸，浅白色蕾丝湿漉漉地贴在下身，隐隐露出其下麦田般的金色毛发，她已经体会过一次火山爆发，如今又觉得新的力量已经重新开始在体内复苏。

即使不需要言语，奥尔什方也知道她现在渴望着什么，他温柔地替光褪去那白色柔软包裹着最隐秘处的织物，像褪去精美糖果的包装那样仔细地为她解除束缚。

这是奇异美妙的光景，少女雪白的身体整个袒露在外，可那件厚重的红色外套却又仍穿在她身上，仿佛是糖纸没有彻底扯掉便被人拆除了糯米纸的牛奶糖，坦露着诱人的甜香味道，是被情意正浓的少女剥开一半便塞进嘴里的那种。

奥尔什方进入时没有遭遇任何的阻碍，先前的高潮早已让光的身体彻底为他打开，彼此的熟悉和默契则更让这种亲密的交融变成自然而然的事情，他们对恋人身体的柔软与敏感部分了解得胜过自己的身体，知道怎么样让对方感到愉悦，总是毫无保留地给与对方快乐。

骑士在战斗时是勇猛无比的，在少女体内征伐时就温柔很多了，他不是那种渴望去证明什么的男性，也并不急于满足自己其实已经难耐至极的欲望。他在进入到最深时低头吻着光的脸颊，不带情欲色彩的唇触让他接下来所有的冲刺都带着无限的爱意。

他逐渐加快了频率，朝着那被花瓣包裹在最深处的蜜泉挺进，猫魅族娇小的身子里并不宽敞的空间被他填得满满地，仅是这样细密摩擦的感觉就足以令双方感到拥抱般的满足，快感逐渐堆叠至无法控制的程度，即使是自制力极强的骑士，也不免呼吸粗重，口里的喘息声沉重如蒙着熊皮的鼓点。

少女层叠的肉壁包裹着他留在对方体内的部分，分泌出越来越多的汁水，顺着她腿间的缝隙流淌到地面上，热源将雪地上凝固的积雪融化成粘稠的液体，袅袅白雾暧昧地自上缥缈而出，看得颇令人难为情。

地面上的积雪逐渐融化出小溪，奥尔什方搂在光腰侧的手触到冰冷的水流，淡蓝色的眉头轻轻皱了下，自光的身体里退了出来。

“嗯？”光之战士正在情欲的漩涡里与海浪共舞，冷不丁地被体内传来的空虚感席卷，本能收紧的双腿扑了个空，疑惑地睁开眼睛。

奥尔什方低头在她微微翕动的眼睑上落下轻如飘雪的吻，手臂一伸便将她抱了起来。光微张的双腿下意识地往两边分开，变成跨坐在对方身上的样子。

“这样你就不会冻着了。”奥尔什方凑在她的耳边轻声解释着，手掌自她的身后将那火红色的外套紧了紧，尽可能包裹住光的身子，将那裸露的皮肤紧贴自己的胸膛，如一方坚盾用自己身体的热量替她抵挡住寒冷。

光顺势搂紧奥尔什方的结实的脖子，主动地摇摆着身体，胸部在两具火热的身体间被挤压着，两点间生出源源不断的快感，汗水自乳沟流淌而下，与对方身体上不停冒出的水珠汇聚成溪，蜿蜒着朝着小腹部流去。

他们几乎同时到达顶峰，光将奥尔什方抱得紧紧地，像是要从那具令她迷恋不已的身体里榨出最后的快感。而奥尔什方感到光在阵阵颤栗，身子软得仿佛随时会倒在雪地里，便更加坚牢地搂着她。最后他们一同倒下，奥尔什方仰躺在雪地里，光侧伏在他的身上，温温暖暖地将头靠在恋人宽阔的胸膛上。

“这样你就拜访过所有十二神的秘石了。”奥尔什方在愉悦巅峰的余韵中喘息着说，觉得自己还该补充点什么，扭头在那近在咫尺的耳垂边啄了下，“星芒节快乐，光，愿你永远心想事成。”

“星芒节快乐，奥尔什方。”少女回应以深吻，唇舌再度纠缠得难舍难分，甜蜜如泉涌激荡着幸福的波涛。

等到战争结束，我要带你去重新走访十二神的秘石。光之战士嘴角洋溢出甜甜的笑容，面对奥尔什方疑惑的浅笑，少女决定将自己的愿望暂时保密。


End file.
